


We'll Keep Each Other Warm

by rosenmalin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenmalin/pseuds/rosenmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Dean to the ice skating rink to teach him how to ice skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Keep Each Other Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr for the Destiel Ficlet Challenge, but I thought that why not post it on here too. It's unbeta'ed so there might be some mistakes. If so, please feel free to correct them for me.

Dean and Castiel met on a warm summer night in July. The light was set dimly, a band was playing love songs in the background, and a newlywed couple (yes, Sam and Jess tied the knot, finally,) was standing a few feet away shoving cake up each other’s faces. It was like he was starring in a romantic comedy and the chick-flick moments wouldn’t stop happening. But he actually didn’t care when he heard Cas laugh for the first time (or the second, or the third…you probably get the drill,) or when he saw how his brilliant blue eyes lit up every time he spoke about any of his interests, like his job or his books. Castiel was all he could think about, even when he had gone to fetch them more drinks and Sam was complaining beside him how he had frosting in his nostrils.

But that night had passed like all others. Sam and Jess had gone on their honeymoon to France (“So much culture, Dean!”), and Dean had kept on seeing Cas. For once in his life he was actually, truly happy. Sure, he’d had his share of relationships but he could only count the serious ones on one hand. Most of the girls and occasional guys that he had brought back home were one night stands that he had planned on never meeting again. Not Cas.

It’s early December now, and snow is lying heavy on the asphalt outside his apartment on the second floor. The street is busy with people who are getting a head start on the Christmas shopping. Dean, however, is in the living room and he’s channel surfing lazily from his place on the couch. Castiel always complains about how the couch will soon have a butt print from how much time Dean spends on it, but Dean doesn’t care the slightest. He thinks that it would be kind of cool to have a couch that remembers him. For some reason though, when Dean tells Cas that the other man just shakes his head and changes the subject of conversation or walks away.  
When Dean realizes that nothing on TV will catch his attention he turns it off with a huff and picks up his phone that has lain unused on the coffee table since two days back when Cas was out of town and Dean was craving sex of some sort. Now though, he actually wanted to hang out with his boyfriend who he hasn’t seen in four whole days because of that stupid, spontaneous “Novak brothers only”-trip to Vegas that Gabriel had unexpectedly thrown at Cas with everything already fixed and paid for. Who travels to Vegas in December? Stupid Gabe.

Dean punches in Cas’ cell number that he knows by heart and brings the phone up to his ear. He listens to the annoying beeping of the dial signal until Castiel answers on the second ring.

"Hello?"

Dean smiles at the sound of Castiel’s deep, rumbling voice. “Hiya Cas.”

"Hello Dean."

"Are you busy today?"

There is a short pause. Dean puts his feet up on the coffee table now when Cas can’t see. “No, I don’t believe I have anything planned, since I got home about ten hours ago. But I guess I do now?”

"You sure do, Cas, if you’re not too tired. I don’t think I can stand much longer of not seeing you though."

"No, it’s okay. And yes, me too," Cas says, and Dean can almost hear the fond smile coloring his lips. Dean smiles too. "Do you have anything planned?"

"No, I don’t actually. I had plans on calling you later and ask you out for dinner, but there was nothing good on TV," Dean says. Cas chuckles.

"Well, great then, because I might have a plan. Expect me at your door in ninety minutes."

Dean throws a glance at his wrist watch and it says 11:05 AM in square, electronic numbers. “Awesome. See you then. Bye, Cas.”

"Goodbye, Dean." And then he hears the loud dial signal again which means Castiel hung up. Dean closes his phone and makes his way off the couch, which groans more than he does. Maybe it’s time to buy a new one. Or maybe it’s a sign that he should move in with Cas soon, whose couch is much newer and has less suspicious stains on it.

Dean takes a quick shower and eats a quick breakfast that consists of a piece of toast and a bowl of soggy Lucky Charms (because he ate the toast first, which clearly was a mistake). He brushes his teeth and fixes his light brown hair into perfection. He winks at his reflection in the mirror before he leaves the bathroom.

He hears a knock on the door when it’s nearing half past twelve and Dean stumbles over a couple of stray shoes in his rush to open it. He’s met by a pair of eager blue eyes and a charming smile when he turns the knob. “Hello Dean.”

Dean smirks back. “Hi Cas. How’re things?”

"Things are good," Cas says and holds up two pairs of ordinary, black hockey skates. "But they are about to get better."

Dean eyes the skates with a frown. “Ice skating, really?”

Castiel answers Dean’s question with a nod and Dean can’t help but sigh. Dean has never ice skated in his whole life, and he did not plan on starting now. He hates ice, and adding something that resembles knifes on people’s feet to it doesn’t make it better. He sees it more as a death trap than something you’d do for fun.

"But I have never ice skated in my life," Dean tries weakly, but he knows that it’s no use. Cas only shoves one pair of ice skates into his arms and gives him a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"That’s okay, I’ll teach you. Come on now, let’s go!"

Dean grumbles to himself as he ties the shoe laces on his boots. He has just enough time to grab his coat before Cas ushers him out the door.

———

Dean is sure of that he is going to break his ankles in the freaking skates that Cas in some way tricked him to put on. He must be a wizard or something, because Dean can never refuse him anything, even when his own life is at stake. Like right now.

"Where did you even get the skates?" Dean asks Cas, who is sitting beside him on a cold bench that is crowded with bags and backpacks that other families and couples have brought with them. Shoes are littered on the ground with a thin coating of new fallen snow on them and grainy-sounding christmas songs are playing out of crappy speakers that are placed around the ice skating rink.

Cas ties a bow with his laces at the top of his skates and meets Dean’s eyes with a pointed look. “I do know how to rent skates, Dean.”

Dean rolls his eyes at the answer. Smartass. “Come on, let’s go break some bones.”

Dean grabs Cas’ hand and nearly tips over when he’s standing up straight. Castiel grabs hold of Dean’s waist and keeps him on his feet until he finds balance. Dean puts a hand on Cas’ shoulder for continued support as they begin walking towards the rink.

The first thing Dean does when he enters is clinging to the railing around the rink so that he won’t slip. Castiel is already out on the ice, skating like a pro in time with the music. Dean feels like Bambi on ice. He does not approve of this at all.

Cas slides up to him as he hangs on to the railing for dear life. Dean glares at his boyfriend when he chuckles lightly. “This is not funny, Cas,” Dean mutters, but loud enough for Castiel to hear.

"Perhaps not for you, but it’s very amusing to me," Cas says.

"You are an asshole," Dean accuses as his foot slips even further away from his body. His nose is almost scratching the top of the railing. He regrets that he didn’t bring his gloves; his hands are freezing and will probably fall off soon if he doesn’t let go.

Cas is laughing now, and it’s not that often that Dean gets to hear that kind of laugh from him. Cas mostly just chuckles and smiles, and that’s okay, Dean loves those too. But hearing that kind of belly laughter that is so rare makes the butterflies come to life inside of him and swirl around like the snowflakes in the wind.

"Maybe so, but you love me anyways," Castiel says softly. He slides closer to Dean and grabs him around the waist. "Come on now, let’s learn how to skate."

Dean actually manages to stand up without Cas’ support on the ice. Cas slides up to stand opposite Dean and grabs both his hands in his own. Castiel’s hands are warm (probably because of the gloves he’s wearing, dammit,) and reassuring and so is his smile. Dean feels a little bit better. He can do this.

"I’m going to skate backwards and I’ll pull you with me so you can get the hang of it, okay? When you seem sure enough I’ll let go."

Dean nods and he begins to feel how his arms are stretching out when Cas moves further away from him. Then he’s moving forward on the ice, slowly but surely. He lets go of Castiel’s gaze to look down on his feet. He’s actually doing it, sort of.

"Bend your knees a bit more," Castiel says and Dean does. He looks up at Cas again and he’s smiling like a dork. Cas smiles back.

"How did you learn how to ice skate?" Dean asks after a few moments of silence. Castiel is still holding his hands in a tight grip, even though Dean probably would be able to stand on his own and try for himself now. But Dean doesn’t mind, he loves Castiel’s touch.

"When I was younger my mother used to bring me with her to Anna’s figure skating lessons, and—"

"Wait wait wait. Anna took figure skating lessons?" Dean interrupts with a smirk. He tries to imagine a young Anna Novak figure skating, but it’s hard. "We are talking about the same Anna right? Short, red hair, clumsy as fuck?"

Castiel snorts, but Dean can see the amusement in his eyes. “Yes. I didn’t say she was good at it. Anyway, I thought it was boring to watch Anna’s lessons so I borrowed a pair of ice skates from a friend and taught myself how to skate. I really enjoyed it, and I was quite sad when Anna quit taking lessons and my mother wouldn’t bring me to the rink when it was only me.

"That sucked."

Cas shrugs his shoulders, almost unnoticeable so Dean won’t fall from the movement. “It’s okay. I can go whenever I want now, so…” He trails off and shrugs again. Dean actually releases one hand from Cas’ to touch his boyfriend’s face. He can feel stubble under the rough skin of his palm.

"I’ll go with you whenever you want, just so you know."

"Thank you Dean." Then Castiel smiles a sly grin. "I’m going to let go of you now."

"What, just like that!? I was being nice to you!" Dean exclaims, his eyes growing wide. A couple of children look over their shoulders to see what the whole screaming thing is about. They start giggling when they see that it is a grown up man clinging to his partner’s hand. Dean tried to gives them a glare that says "mind your own business", but he can’t really look irritated when Castiel lets go of Dean’s hand all his concentration goes to standing up. And he does stand. "I’m doing it, Cas!"

Castiel, who is a couple of feet in front of him, turns around so his back is facing Dean. “Just do like me. One foot in front of the other.” Then he starts skating and it looks so graceful when he does it with his hands locked behind his back.

Dean tries to move his feet the way Cas does; one foot in front of the other, push foot outwards. Do the same with the other foot. Repeat. It takes some struggling and arm waving, and he certainly does not look as elegant when he does it, but he manages to somewhat skate up to Castiel, who’s stopped in the middle of the rink. He only realizes one thing too late. He does not know how to stop.

Dean crashes right into Cas and he can hear the little monster children laughing behind his back a short distance away. There is a split second of relief when Dean thinks that they might have a chance to stay up on their feet, but of course not. Cas grabs hold of Dean’s coat before he falls, dragging Dean down with him.

They hit the ice with a dull sound. Dean is lying on top of Castiel who is moaning beneath him (and not in the sexy way). When Cas opens his eyes they are glistening with happiness though. Dean lets out a breath he didn’t know that he had been holding. Cas is okay.

"Hello Dean." Cas smiles.

Dean grins back. “Hi Cas. Fancy meeting you here.”

Castiel doesn’t answer. He just puts one glove-clad hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulls his face down towards his own. Dean has just enough time to angle his head right before their lips meet. Cas’ lips are even more chapped than usual because of the cold, but Dean can’t say that he cares. All he can think of is the warmth of his mouth and the sweetness of his tongue. In the back of his mind he thinks he can hear the children screaming “ewww”, and Dean just smiles and kisses Cas harder. Serves them right.  
When Dean pulls away from the kiss he sucks in a needed breath of air before he opens his eyes. Green meets blue and Dean gives Cas one kiss on each red-tinted apple of his cheeks. “As much as I enjoy having you beneath me, I don’t want you to freeze your ass off.”

"How considerate of you," Castiel says as Dean lifts one leg so Cas can slide away. Cas stands up and looks down on Dean, who is still on his knees. "Aren’t you going to stand up?"

"I can’t. The ice is too slippery. Please help?" Dean attempts to do the wounded puppy-look Sam always pulls off, and it seems like it’s working because Cas reaches forward with both his hands for Dean to grab. With the help from Cas’ arms and pure willpower he pulls himself off the ice. He stands on wobbly legs before he finds balance again.

"What do you say about racing to the railing? Loser buys hot chocolate," Castiel challenges with a mischievous smirk. Dean’s eyes narrow.

"That’s so not fair."

Castiel chuckles and gives Dean a light push on the back. “I didn’t think you were one to miss out on a challenge. Especially when there’s a prize. Come on, I’ll give you a head start.”

Dean stares at his boyfriend, seconds pass, and then he says; “One, two, three, go!” in a rapid speed before he takes off, in a less rapid speed. Castiel is startled for a moment or two before he chases after Dean. When he reaches Dean, who has not gotten very far, he puts both his hands on Dean’s butt and gives him a hard push forward. Dean releases a surprised noise before he flies forward across the ice. He still doesn’t know how to stop, so when he reaches the railing he grips it hard so he loses all speed without being crushed against it. He turns around to see Cas stop right in front of him.

"Looks like you won. Guess I owe you a hot chocolate." Cas says and winks at Dean. Dean chuckles as he exits the ice skating rink.

"You sure do, Cas. Don’t forget my marshmallows."

They sit down on the bench where they left their shoes. Both men untie the laces and change from ice skates to boots. Castiel looks up at Dean with eyes just as blue as the day they met, and they are filled with affection.

"Of course not."


End file.
